


The Disciplinary Hearing

by Daily



Series: A bond of family [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Family, Friendship, Ministry of Magic, Molly Bashing, Smart characters, Taking matters into own hands, The Prophecy - Freeform, hearing, strong Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's visit to the Ministry for his disciplinary hearing does not go as he'd expected, something he really should have seen coming with Sirius as his godfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disciplinary Hearing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sproutling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproutling/gifts).



> Special thanks to Kitty for beta-ing this story for me and giving me endless support and inspiration for this series. Thank you for your endless patience with my grammar and for all the lessons you've taught me and are still trying to stamp into my brain.

The morning of his disciplinary hearing, Harry woke up at six and unable to sleep any longer while knowing what was awaiting him, he got out of bed.

He wasn't entirely surprised that Sirius wasn't present; the man seemed to sleep even less than a horse, so he quickly got ready and quietly made his way downstairs.

He wasn't surprised to see Sirius and Remus sitting side by side at the dinner table, but the presence of Arthur, Mrs Weasley and Tonks was a surprise, especially that with the exception of Mrs Weasley, everyone was fully dressed.

They were quietly eating their breakfast, not really conversing but as Harry entered the kitchen Mrs Weasley immediately got to her feet and hurried over to the fire.

But Harry didn't pay her any attention as he met his godfather's eyes nervously.

"Morning, come sit down," Sirius patted the chair between him and Remus and Harry did as asked. "Couldn't sleep any more?"

"Morning, no, not really."

"I've been up all night," Tonks yawned widely.

"Why?"

"Order business," Tonks waved him off, glancing at Remus as the man shared a look with Sirius, making Harry frown though he didn't dare ask what they were up to now in the presence of the others.

"What would you like, Harry?" Mrs Weasley called. "Porridge? Muffins? Kippers?"

"Here," Sirius slipped a piece of plain toast with jam from his own plate onto Harry's, taking the choice away for him. "Eat that."

Mrs Weasley's expression darkened for a second at Sirius' action, but the man ignored her and Harry was grateful as he didn't think he could eat anything. "I think breakfast is the last thing on his mind right now, so keep it simple so he won't throw it up later."

"Thanks," Harry managed to shoot his godfather a small smile, getting his hair messed up in return.

Mrs Weasley came close, clearly intent on straightening Harry's clothes, but Sirius stopped her before she could even touch him and Harry was grateful as he really just wanted to be left alone right now.

His godfather seemed to read his mood perfectly as he didn't speak to him, instead turning to Arthur. "The hearing will be in Amelia Bones' office, right?"

"Yes, she is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the one who will be questioning him," Arthur was dressed in a pair of pinstriped trousers and an old bomber jacket, the sight not entirely unfamiliar since Harry had seen him in odder clothes on his birthday party.

"Amelia Bones is all right, Harry," Tonks piped up between two large yawns, earning her a disapproving look from Mrs Weasley. "She's fair and will hear you out."

"It will be all right," Remus assured him quietly, but Harry was distracted as Sirius spoke up, seeing Mrs Weasley approach with a wet comb.

"Would you just leave him alone already?"

"He should look his most presentable," Mrs Weasley argued.

"He's going to travel to the Ministry by Underground and will just get messy again on the way there. Stop such pointless actions."

"But his hair..."

"Is not going to lie flat, it is the way it is," Sirius growled. "I know ways to make it do so but that's not a part of him. They aren't going to care about the way his hair is or what clothes he wears, he is a fifteen year old boy so should look a little messy so they can see he's young."

Mrs Weasley turned red, clearly becoming angry at the idea that Sirius might know better than her, but Arthur cut her off. "Enough, Molly. Sirius is right, leave the boy alone. He looks fine and he is nervous enough as it is."

"You should leave early, sitting around here won't really help," Remus suddenly said as Mrs Weasley seemed ready to explode. "I'm sure he'd like to see your office, Arthur."

"Right," Arthur rose to his feet, his expression tight as he swallowed thickly.

"And you should go to bed, you've been up all night as well," Remus directed at Sirius, the latter rising without argument as well.

"Good luck and you'll be fine. Just stick to what we discussed," Sirius gave Harry a small smile and a hug before disappearing through the door with Remus, the latter's voice softly heard as they walked up the stairs and Harry found himself growing nervous again now that his godfather was gone, having drawn comfort out of the man's presence.

He half expected Mrs Weasley to attack him now that Sirius was no longer there to protect him, but Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder before she could even make a move and directed him to the hallway. "Put on your coat."

Doing as he was told, Harry looked up as Remus returned downstairs, giving him a tight smile.

His old professor shared a look with Arthur as they made their way to the door and opened it for them, stepping to the side. "Good luck and we'll see you soon again."

"Right, thanks," he managed to bring out and followed Arthur out of the door.

"Come along, the underground is this way."

Following Arthur through the deserted streets, the man suddenly paused several streets from Grimmauld Place. "I think we are far enough away now."

"Good."

Harry startled at the sound of Sirius' voice, the man suddenly appearing from under the invisibility cloak, dressed in Muggle clothing which matched Harry's and wearing the same baseball cap he'd been wearing at the birthday party.

"Whe...what...I thought Dumbledore said you couldn't join because it would be too dangerous," Harry swallowed thickly, worried despite his heart jumping in hope.

"Like I would let some old goat tell me what to do when it comes to my godson's future," Sirius snorted and Harry saw his eyes were green instead of their usual light grey, his hair was still black but he was healthily tanned now and looked that way as well.

All in all he looked completely different and if he hadn't spoken, Harry didn't think he'd have recognised him at all.

"I don't want you to get into trouble," Harry whispered, though he was unable to keep the relief out of his voice at the knowledge his godfather was at his side.

"I'll be fine, I'm in disguise and will wear your cloak while in the Ministry," Sirius assured him, giving him a quick one armed hug. "Did you really think I would let you face this alone?"

"But you already did so much, all that research about other under-age magic cases and everything," Harry had been utterly overwhelmed by the idea of having to go to a disciplinary hearing and the fact that no one had told him anything about what he should do hadn't really helped him.

But Sirius had spent many evenings in the library, sometimes with Remus, seeking up other cases and other useful information that might help Harry's case and had drilled into him what he needed to know.

Not that Harry thought he'd remember any of it, but he appreciated the attempt.

"You are family, pup. There is no chance in hell that I am leaving you to go through this alone," Sirius ruffled his hair. "But we should get going; we don't want to be too late."

"We have plenty of time," Arthur said.

"I know, but let's just say I have a bad feeling," Sirius glanced at his pocket watch. "It wouldn't surprise me if they'd try to change the time and plea him guilty by absence."

"You might be right," Arthur admitted as they continued on their way.

"You knew he was going to join us?" Harry asked.

"We've discussed it yesterday after Dumbledore left," Arthur seemed hesitant to continue.

"I don't trust Dumbledore and Arthur's been seeing signs not to trust him completely either. He agreed with Remus that if I wear a disguise, it shouldn't be difficult for me to join you."

"Remus knows as well? So that whole sending you to bed thing was a hoax?" Harry marvelled.

"He'll be covering for my absence while we are gone. We figured that if I change my features a little and stay hidden under the cloak while actually at the Ministry, it would be fine."

"I didn't think it was possible to change your features like that," Harry admitted. "Why didn't you use Polyjuice?"

"Polyjuice would be useless right now," Sirius cryptically answered. "And with transfiguration, a lot is possible as well. It is difficult to change your features, but not impossible. Your dad was really good at this and taught me how to do so as well in case it was needed."

"I'm glad he did," Harry was still nervous, but suddenly felt a lot better now that Sirius was at his side and would be there for the trial.

All too soon they reached the small underground station and Arthur let Sirius handle buying tickets, trying not to drawn too much attention as he eagerly looked around his Muggle surroundings.

A short trip later, they were in the heart of London and Sirius pulled them both along down the street, explaining as they passed tall buildings. "The Ministry is hidden underground, but they needed a good place to have visitors come by unnoticed."

"That makes sense, where is it?" Harry asked as the impressive large buildings began to disappear, making place for lower and more run down ones.

"In a run-down street that no one looks twice at," Sirius said. "We'll need to enter an old telephone box, dial a number and state our business. You will receive a badge with your name and what you're coming to do that you will need to pin on your chest and the floor will sink like an elevator, allowing you access to the Ministry. We will come out in the Atrium, where you will need to give off your wand and be checked for hidden items before your wand is returned and you can continue on. If you are smart, you will ask for confirmation of your hearing to ensure yourself of the right time."

"Right...and you'll be there, under the cloak?"

"Yes, don't worry, they can detect Polyjuice and potions, but not an invisibility cloak or transfiguration," Sirius smiled at him reassuring.

"So that's why you didn't use Polyjuice," Harry realised and Sirius smiled as he pulled the folded invisibility cloak from his pocket.

His godfather slipped it on and pulled up the hood. "I'll give you signs that I'm with you, but if I'm doing it right, you won't be able to hear me."

"Right," watching his godfather disappear, Harry swallowed as Arthur glanced at him.

"Are you ready?"

"Do I have another choice?" Taking a deep breath, Harry quickly followed Arthur, taking comfort in the soft pressure applied to his lower back for a moment as his godfather alerted him to where he was.

The phone box Sirius had mentioned wasn't difficult to find and they entered the cramped space with some difficulties, but managed and Harry stared at the broken equipment.

"I don't think it's in working order."

"It doesn't have to be. Dial six, two, four, four, two and state your name and business," Sirius whispered in his ear and Harry followed his orders.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business," a cool woman's voice said and Harry followed Sirius' instruction, indeed receiving a badge with his name on it that he quickly pinned to his jacket.

"Visitor of the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

Harry was only a little startled as the floor began to sink; glad he had been warned by Sirius about it.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."

Harry hardly had eyes for the impressive hall, allowing Arthur to lead him to a wizard who, like Sirius had said, took his wand and checked him for hidden items before returning it and allowing him access.

"Could you perhaps confirm to me when my hearing will be?" Harry asked politely and the wizard, Eric, as Arthur had called him, checked his list.

"It's at eight am in courtroom ten. You should hurry if you want to get there on time."

"Right, thank you," realising Sirius had been right, they quickly made their way to the elevators.

The elevator arrived and Arthur ushered him inside the empty elevator, an assault of Sirius' wanted posters covering almost the entire surface of the elevator and Harry blinked surprised.

"Bunch of creepy stalkers," Sirius murmured from his left as Harry could only stare at the different photos of his godfather, his heart hammering in his throat as he realised just how dangerous it was for his godfather to be present. "They finally got rid of the owls?"

Harry was pulled out of his distress by that clearly unconcerned question and glanced upwards, bewildered to see tons of paper aeroplanes flapping around above their heads.

"Yes, it was a disaster," Arthur commented distracted, not paying the wanted posters the least bit of attention and Harry realised he had to be used to their sight. "Those courtrooms haven't been used in years."

"Not since the Death Eater trials," Sirius softly agreed, still hidden underneath the cloak, though Harry could hear him shift as he did something while unseen.

"Why would they change both the time and the location?" Arthur swallowed as Harry's heart began to hammer in his throat again. He was going to an actual courtroom and not just Madam Bones' office?

"We'll find out soon, I guess this means plan B is put into action. You know where to take him so you can follow the procedure?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry softly asked, suddenly finding it difficult to breath.

"Don't worry, pup, it will all be all right," the cloak was removed to reveal Harry himself standing across of him and Harry could only blink in surprised confusion before he fell back, only to be caught by strong arms as everything went black and something was tossed over him.

He came to again suddenly, blinking rapidly as he stared up at a low, unfamiliar ceiling. "Wh..."

"Shhh," Arthur shushed him. "Sirius said I could revive you, but you need to be quiet so we won't be discovered."

"What happened?" Harry slowly sat up, looking around to see they were in a small room he didn't recognise; automatically matching Arthur's whispering tone.

"Sirius stunned you when he heard other wizards outside the elevator; he says sorry for not being able to explain but couldn't risk it."

"Where is he?" Why would Sirius have knocked him out like that?

"In court, your hearing has just begun."

"My...but I'm here," Harry had difficulties keeping his voice down, panic taking over. "I need..."

"Shhh, Sirius is down there in your stead, under the Polyjuice Potion. Fudge called upon the entire Wizengamot, it's a clear set-up like he feared."

"But if they discover him..." fear gripped Harry as he looked down through the small crack in the floor at Arthur's indication, seeing himself sit on a chair in the middle of a large courtroom. He couldn't see the entire room, but there were a lot of witches and wizards dressed in purple robes present and he swallowed nervously.

"I thought I was just going to have to speak to Amelia Bones?"

"So did I, but Sirius suspected Fudge might try something while he had the chance so he brewed the Polyjuice Potion and took some of your hairs so he could take your place in the worst case scenario. It seems he was right."

"But won't they know the difference?" Harry was worried for his godfather, watching the slightly hunched figure sit in the chair all alone.

"People really don't know you well enough to know how you normally act, but I know he's been studying your mannerism all month to be able to pull it off," Arthur answered. "I promise you that I would not have agreed to this plan if I had any reserves about him being discovered, Harry. And you should know Remus supported his plan as well."

"He did?" Harry wasn't sure what to make of it, but knew there was little he could do about it now, so he turned his attention back to the hearing when Fudge spoke up.

"The charges against the accused are as following: That he knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produced a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of July¹ at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Under-age Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy."

Fudge looked up to Sirius. "You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?"

"Yes."

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"Yes."

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of July?"Fudge glared at Sirius.

"I did."

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside of school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"I am aware."

"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"

"It was evening and I was alone with my cousin, but yes," Sirius was remarkably calm under the accusations, though Harry's heart hammered in his throat.

"You used magic in the presence of a Muggle, did you not?"

"I cast a Patronus Charm in the presence of my cousin, Dudley Dursley, who is aware of my magic and does not fall under the statute of Secrecy," Sirius nodded.

"You cast a corporeal Patronus?" The woman seated beside Fudge spoke up, though Harry could only see grey hair and not her face properly.

"Yes."

"A clearly defined form?"

"A stag," Sirius confirmed.

"Why?" The woman looked impressed.

"Because my cousin and I were attacked by two Dementors and I knew it was the only thing capable of saving our lives as my cousin could not see them and panicked."

"Dementors?"

"The boy is lying," Fudge smirked. "Clever cover story, but a lie. Muggles indeed cannot see Dementors and the Patronus Charm is used to deflect them. Clever, but an obvious lie."

"You may check my memory if that would back up my story," Sirius said, still eerily calm as he looked up to the woman. "Professor Lupin told me that I would just have to give my memory of the event and you could watch it in a Pensieve, confirming my story, Miss...I mean, Madam Bones."

"The use of a Pensieve is not standard procedure in court," Fudge spat.

"With all due respect, Sir, neither is using courtroom ten for the disciplinary hearing of a fifteen year old when it's not been in use for years," Sirius looked up to Madam Bones, confusion displayed over Harry's features as he did. "I only learned I was not going to be questioned by you in your office when I happened to ask for confirmation about my hearing at the Atrium upon arrival and barely made it in time here."

He looked down at his hands. "I was just trying to save our lives, not cause trouble. I just didn't know what else to do."

Harry had to admit Sirius did an amazing job of playing the innocent party, his entire being radiating confusion as he nervously looked up and he finally knew why his godfather had wanted to see the memory of the attack, able to use it now. Just how long had he been planning this?

"It is not normal procedure, indeed and I was quite surprised to hear of the change, myself," Madam Bones admitted. "Bring forth a Pensieve so we may look at your memory to confirm your story."

"You cannot seriously consider believing his story," Fudge spluttered, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "He is clearly an attention seeking liar."

Sirius glanced at Fudge, though he did not rise to the words. "I am not, I have told my Headmaster before about the first incident, which was not my fault either but I was still blamed for. And although I did indeed cast a Patronus Charm that evening, it wasn't with wrong intentions or trying to break the Statute of Secrecy."

"I was under the impression that under Paragraph E of the same Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Under-age Sorcery, family members aware of the Wizarding World are automatically not included when considering a violation of the Decree as it does not apply to them any more," Sirius shifted in his seat. "And even if there had been more Muggles present during the attack, wouldn't Section seventy-seven of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy come into play?"

"Section seventy-seven?" Fudge blinked owlishly, obviously not familiar with it at all. "Weasley, seek it up."

Harry was startled to learn Percy was seated in the courtroom as well and Arthur tensed beside him at the mentioning of his son.

"In case of a magical attack on Muggles, magical beings of all races are freed from earlier Sections to ensure the safety and survival of innocent parties. Anyone magical shall not be limited in their actions or put to trial for trying to save lives of those unable to defend themselves, regardless of breaking the Statute of Secrecy as long as one in position of power is immediately notified to reinforce the Statute of Secrecy," Sirius answered even before Percy could open the thick book he pulled from his bag.

"You did not warn the Ministry of Magic after the attack," Fudge spluttered as Percy confirmed Sirius' words and Harry had to suppress a snicker at how red the man had become as the hearing obviously didn't go his way.

"I may be a Half-Blood, but I am Muggle-raised and did not know how to contact or alert anyone at the Ministry. My best friend's father works here so I warned him as soon as I could so he could notify the Ministry and ensure the safety of my neighbourhood's Muggles. And I also contacted my Headmaster just in case, because he is the only other person in a position of power that I know of," Sirius turned to Madam Bones. "Did I act wrong?"

"I would say that certainly qualifies as taking action under Section seventy-seven," Madam Bones answered kindly. "And you did the best with what you knew to do."

"Ah, do you know how to extract the memory?" She accepted the Pensieve another dressed in purple had retrieved and rose to her feet to place the bowl on the table before her.

"Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year," Sirius politely admitted, hesitating to reach for his wand, one that looked incredibly familiar to Harry and he realised his godfather had taken his wand, clearly expecting he'd need it.

Frowning he reached into his sleeve to find Sirius' wand there instead.

"May I?"

"Yes, you may," the woman nodded and Sirius pulled a silvery substance from his temple, rising to his feet to drop it into the Pensieve, hesitating as he dropped it in, leaning forward to softly ask Madam Bones something.

She looked at him for a long moment before nodding and as Sirius sat down again two others came forward to enter the memory with her.

In the time they were occupied, Fudge glared daggers at Sirius and the figure on his left shifted, but Harry couldn't see him or her properly, though it seemed Sirius was glared at from there as well, though most of the others simply looked at him curiously as he shifted nervously in his chair.

"Remind me to tell Sirius that he's absolutely amazing, a bloody brilliant actor as well. If I didn't know you were here, I'd have fallen for it," Arthur whispered from beside him and Harry couldn't agree more as the three Wizengamot members resurfaced.

"The boy is telling the truth," Madam Bones declared. "We will launch an investigation into how it is possible two Dementors were at Surrey immediately."

"W-what?" Fudge stared at her surprised. "Obviously the memory has been ridged; the Dementors are under Ministry control."

"Are you saying someone at the Ministry tried to kill me and my cousin?" Sirius asked, a hint of fear in his voice all of a sudden as he looked at them all nervously and Harry had to suppress a grin at the masterful acting his godfather was displaying.

"Cornelius is right in that the Dementors listen to the Ministry, so I can only assume someone must have indeed sent them," Madam Bones agreed, turning to Sirius. "I assure you, Mister Potter, we will get to the bottom of this. But for now I think a vote is in order as all the evidence clearly points to you acting under acceptable circumstances."

She turned to the courtroom. "Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?"

Harry's heart beat in his throat as all hands but two went up.

"I think that it's clear you are cleared of all charges," she nodded and Harry's heart jumped for a moment until Fudge spluttered.

"Wait a minute, this is not the first time he's used magic in the presence of Muggles."

"If you refer to the incident of the Hover charm, it was just confirmed through the Pensieve a House-elf was responsible for that action, though at Mister Potter's request, the identity of said elf will not be revealed so he will not get in any trouble with his Master."

"What?!" Fudge's eyes almost bulged out of his face as he stared at Madam Bones and Harry breathed out relieved. He hadn't expected Sirius to try and get him off the hook for that misunderstanding, but was relieved Dobby wouldn't be punished either. "He blew up his aunt two years ago as well! It was attempted murder."

"You mean when my aunt kept insulting my parents, calling them worthless and comparing my mother to sick and badly breed animals that should have been put down immediately?" Sirius' voice was soft, full off sudden pain and murmurs broke out among the stands, many looking enraged at the insult. "I didn't have my wand with me and I didn't mean to blow her up, I was just so mad at her for insulting my mother and calling my Dad a deadbeat alcoholic while I knew he was not. You told me yourself it was a case of accidental magic and that anyone would've reacted the way I did."

"It was indeed seen as accidental magic and the memory of the only Muggle involved who did not know about your magic were erased and the damage undone. The situation is not of any consequence here," Madam Bones glared at Fudge. "If you are quite done, I have better things to do with my time than to sit any longer in this stuffy old courtroom I had really hoped never to see again."

"I..." Fudge stammered, shaking his head after a moment and Madam Bones nodded, turning back to Sirius.

"You are free to go, Mister Potter."

"Thank you, Madam," Sirius bowed slightly to her as he rose to his feet, retrieving his memories back before making his way to the door, which was opened before he could reach it and Dumbledore entered.

"What is the meaning of this disturbance?" Madam Bones spoke up annoyed.

"My apologies, I am a witness in Mister Potter's defence, but was only just now alerted that the trial was rescheduled to an hour earlier."

"Your presence is not required as Mister Potter has been freed of all charges," Madam Bones made her way to the door as everyone else had risen to their feet already as well.

"I see...that is very good news," Dumbledore looked down at Sirius, a calculating expression in his eyes that made Harry shift nervously in his hiding spot, but Sirius didn't look at him as he had turned back to Madam Bones, seemingly wishing to ask a question.

"What is it, Mister Potter?" Madam Bones asked as she reached them.

"Will my friend truly not get into any trouble?" Sirius walked past Dumbledore in a matter that made it very clear he was not happy with the man, but did not look at him as he walked with Madam Bones.

"I assure you, he will not be. House-elves are not for the Ministry to punish, but their Masters. So unless you tell his master of what he has done, no action will be taken against him."

"I'm glad," Sirius nodded, giving her a small smile. "I should go; Mister Weasley will be waiting for me."

Sirius hurried off and Arthur pulled Harry away from the crack as he tossed the invisibility cloak around him, indicated he should follow him.

They quickly made their way out of the room, meeting Sirius as he was coming up the stairs.

"Quick," Sirius rushed towards them and not a second later Harry was suddenly visible, a wand switched and Sirius hidden under the invisibility cloak, just in time as well as Dumbledore appeared, looking puzzled.

Harry was suddenly pulled into a brief embrace by Arthur. "Congratulations! I am so happy you were cleared!"

Playing along with the man, despite the surprise, Harry smiled and answered the brief hug. "Thank you."

It only then occurred to him that he was indeed cleared of all charges, thanks to Sirius as he was sure he wouldn't have managed that well in the face of so many wizards present and he took a shaky breath.

"I am sure everyone will be very happy to learn you were cleared," Arthur continued as he pulled back, looking up to see Dumbledore approach.

"Ah, I hadn't known you were there as well, Dumbledore."

"Yes, it seems my presence was not required, though. Young Harry did just fine on his own," Dumbledore gave Harry a small nod, not looking at him, though Harry didn't take much notice of it as he was too happy to know he would be returning to Hogwarts in a few weeks and not really impressed by the man who had left him with the Dursleys all those years.

"So I just heard," Arthur smiled. "Remus and Sirius prepared you well, it seems."

"Yeah, Sirius worked really hard to try and prepare me for the trial," Harry agreed, not missing the glint that appeared in Dumbledore's eyes, though the man made no comment about it as he nodded at Arthur.

"I should be going; I will see you another time."

"Yes, of course," Arthur nodded, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder as Dumbledore left and members of the Wizengamot passed them.

Most greeted Arthur by name, others only nodded and seeing the stern faces, Harry was relieved he hadn't been the one to face them.

After the last one had passed and left, Arthur shifted and looked around when a tall man came out of a side corridor, dressed in black robes, making Arthur smile and Harry shift nervously.

"You did fantastic in there."

"Thanks," the man said, smiling down at Harry with brown eyes. "Congratulations on getting free, pup."

"How..." Harry blinked up to Sirius surprised. "Why did you change again when we are leaving?"

"Because there is something else I'd like to do while we are at the Ministry anyway," Sirius pushed shoulder length brown hair out of his face. "Remind me to pick someone with short hair next time."

"I don't know, I think I could see you with long brown hair," Harry teased, laughing as Sirius swatted at him.

"Where did you want to go?" Arthur asked as they made their way to the elevators.

"To find an Unspeakable," Sirius answered.

"You are in luck then, that is Broderick Bode, he works at the Department of Mysteries," Arthur nodded to a tall man standing before the elevator door, whose expression looked oddly sad to Harry.

"Hello, Arthur says you are an Unspeakable, is that right?"

"Yes, I am," the man in turn gazed down at Sirius, his expression unchanging but it didn't seem to faze his godfather at all as Arthur looked at him curiously and slightly warily. "How may I help you?"

"In name of the House of Potter, I call you upon your oath, Unspeakable Broderick Bode, to serve and protect in the name of the Magic you serve."

The man's eyes widened as he stared down at Sirius and although the unfaltering gaze didn't leave his face, Arthur startling beside them, even as the man gave a small and sharp bow to Sirius.

"I am a servant to Magic, what does the House of Potter need from me?"

"We need you to lead us to the Hall of Prophecy for the Prophecy concerning Harry Potter."

"What..." Arthur cut himself off as Sirius shot him a sharp glance, swallowing thickly as Bode's back became ramrod straight and he turned, going back the way he had come from without comment.

"Follow him," Sirius ordered, doing exactly that and they all followed the older man down the corridor and through a plain black door.

Having decided to just follow his godfather's lead as the man clearly knew what he was doing, Harry pushed all his questions down and just listened, almost walking into Sirius, having been too busy to stare around the circular room they had entered to see his godfather had stopped as well, watching Bode open a door right across of the entrance before turning.

"Close the door," Bode ordered Arthur, the last through the door and they were left in semi darkness as the entire room was black and handle-less black doors were all around them, the only source of light the torches with blue flames that were attached to the walls and the light coming from the door Bode held open.

Sirius' unusually large hand had slipped in Harry's and he allowed his godfather to pull him along as the man strode through the room and after Bode without hesitation, Arthur following them hurriedly.

Harry blinked as they had entered a room with a ceiling as high as a church, stocked with towering shelves on which small dusty glass orbs were displayed.

Bode walked through the room purposefully and they followed him as they passed row after row.

"Row ninety-seven, the prophecy involving the Dark Lord and Harry Potter," Bode's grave voice said as he stopped beside one of the small orbs and Harry could just read the yellow label affixed to the shelf, below the ball.

Sixteenth of January nineteen eighty

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord

and

(?) Harry Potter

"What..."

"I'll explain later," Sirius promised as he pulled off the label. "Pick it up."

Doing as he was told, Harry locked his hand around the ball and lifted it down, surprised to feel it was warm to the touch instead of the expected cold.

Bode's unwavering gaze made Harry uncomfortable so he turned to his godfather, trying to ignore the man.

"Good, now smash it," Sirius twirled his wand between his fingers.

"You can't...we've been guarding that thing for two months now...why would you...Dum...you're destroying it so it cannot pose any danger to us any more," Arthur's tension suddenly vanishing as he realised what Sirius was doing.

"The only people who can lift a prophecy off a shelf are the ones to whom the prophecy refers. We've been wasting manpower and people to protect a glass orb, on the possible chance Voldemort might try to get his hands on it. Which would be stupid as he would have to come get it himself," Sirius looked at Arthur. "I'm taking it out of play before it can be used against us in any way. Smash it, pup."

There were tons of questions Harry had, but he swallowed them all and obeyed his godfather, dropping the glass ball with force.

A pearly-white figure with hugely magnified eyes rose into the air as the ball shattered, Harry immediately recognised her as Professor Trelawney, her mouth was moving but Sirius' silencing charm ensured not a word of what she said could be heard and she dissolved into nothingness again after several moments.

"What was that?"

"A Prophecy made a few months before you were born," Sirius took a deep breath. "I'll explain the rest later. Was that the only copy?"

"Yes," Bode was staring down at the broken glass ball, the broken prophecy, before abruptly looking up to Sirius again. "You are Sirius Black."

Harry's eyes snapped up to see the Polyjuice potion's workings had ended, leaving Sirius completely exposed. He hadn't realised an hour had already passed again and the robes Sirius wore were now far too big on him.

"Yes, I am," the man didn't look the least bit worried as he stared back at Bode, though, even though Arthur's hand had reached for his wand. "Do we have a problem?"

"I am bound by the oath to the House of Potter," Bode didn't blink as his unwavering gaze never left Sirius' face, studying him.

"Good, then you can lead us back so we can leave and no longer take up your time," Sirius calmly gestured for Bode to lead the way back and Harry wasn't the only one who stared at him incredulous as Bode did just that.

"One moment," Sirius spoke up as they made their way back into the circular room, wrapping Harry's invisibility cloak around himself and disappearing from view again. "Carry on."

Bode opened the door back into the corridor, allowing them to pass him before looking at Arthur. "I hope you know what you are doing, Arthur."

"I do," Arthur gave a not very convincing reassuring nod. "I'll see you later, Broderick."

"Later, yes," Bode's eyes slid over Harry one last time before he closed the door again, leaving them standing there.

A slight pressure on Harry's lower back made him walk down the corridor, back to the elevator and they entered it in silence.

Arthur greeted a few colleagues that joined them and Harry shuffled as far back as he could but didn't listen to their conversation, all too aware of his godfather's hidden form right behind him, hand resting on his shoulder as Harry was pressed up against him.

"The Atrium," the cool female voice said and for a moment Harry's heart stopped as no one made any move to leave the elevator and Arthur seemed to shift uncomfortable before suddenly stepping forward.

Harry wondered how the man thought they might make it out without Sirius being revealed when he felt the same pressure in his lower back as he had before and automatically moved forward as well, pushing through the Ministry Workers who automatically shuffled back to let him pass.

He couldn't hear or feel Sirius move behind him, but didn't dare to stop as he followed Arthur out of the elevator, the pressure on his lower back never leaving and reassuring him his godfather was following without a problem.

"Stop looking like someone will jump you at any moment," Harry saw Arthur jump at Sirius' murmured words, but almost immediately the older man seemed to relax at Sirius' teasing.

"We should get back, I will bring you home," the Atrium was almost completely deserted; Eric the watch-wizard was hidden behind his Daily Prophet and didn't look up as they passed again.

In no time at all they were on their way home and Sirius had removed the invisibility cloak. He had also gotten rid of the dark robes and was dressed once more in Muggle clothing and the baseball cap, eyes green again.

"Is there somewhere you could talk privately to explain everything?" Arthur asked as they got off the train.

"I hope so, I would like to explain and discuss what has happened at the Ministry," Sirius ruffled Harry's hair.

"I'd like that, because a lot of what happened today went over my head," Harry admitted, allowing his godfather to pull him close for a moment.

"Sorry, it is a difficult story that shouldn't be told in a rush and leave you with the wrong idea," Sirius apologised.

"It's all right, I know you wouldn't hide something from me unless it was necessary," of that Harry was utterly sure already. "You can explain to me tonight. I'll excuse myself early and retreat to your bedroom so we can talk in private."

"No, I have no doubt that Dumbledore will discover the Prophecy has been destroyed sooner than that and I'd like to get any misunderstandings out of the way before that. I'm sending you to bed for an afternoon nap since you slept so badly last night, we could talk then if you agree?"

"Fine by me," Harry agreed. "And since I'm sleeping in your room, we won't be disturbed by Ron or Hermione."

"I'll hear how it went tonight then," Arthur said.

"I never did say thank you, Arthur," Harry swallowed, aware that things wouldn't have worked out the way they had if Arthur hadn't co-operated with Sirius' plans.

"You never need to thank me, Harry. Although I am happy that you are finally calling me by name without slipping," the man smiled, making Harry blush as he realised it was true.

When the man had first approached him about it when he'd arrived at Grimmauld Place, Harry had been unsure and kept slipping up. But by now he never even thought about it any more and called the man by his given name even in his mind, had for a while now.

"I guess, it's still a bit weird, though. You are the father of my friends," Harry gave him a small smile. "And I know they all call Sirius by his given name as well, but you're...well...older."

"Only ten years," Arthur protested good-naturedly. "And if my children call your guardian by his given name, I do not see why you should do differently."

"The mere idea of having tons of red-heads calling me Mister Black is terrifying," Sirius shuddered. "Do you know how many children you have?"

"I believe I have seven of them," Arthur laughed. "You've only met Charlie when he was a young lad."

"I remember, but my point is proven. It would be a constant, Mister Black, Mister Black...I'd go insane!"

Harry laughed at Sirius' horrified expression. "It would be scary to hear everyone refer to you as that."

"But you should get hidden, we'll be there soon," Arthur advised and Sirius slipped into an alley to drop the disguise and to pull the invisibility cloak back on, quietly following them as they walked up the steps to Grimmauld Place.

The hours that followed were filled with overjoyed red-heads and Harry wasn't sure his hearing would ever be completely the same again, but he couldn't help but laugh.

Eventually, though, he had excused himself to catch some rest and had made his way to Sirius' bedroom with his heart in his throat, not sure what he'd learn.

And learn something he did as he listened to his godfather tell him about the Prophecy made a few months before his parents' deaths.

"So my parents were hunted down because of me?" Harry whispered in disbelief but Sirius shook his head.

"No, they were a target long before you were even in the picture," Sirius shifted forward to pull him into his arms and Harry leaned into his godfather's comforting embrace. "Even if you hadn't been born, he would have hunted them down for their actions in the war."

"But Voldemort was after me. He increased his efforts to get them killed because I was born," Harry argued.

"He did," Sirius admitted. "But they were safer with you."

"What? I was a baby, how could they be safer with me?" Harry looked up to his godfather in disbelief.

"To protect you, they were more careful in their actions and eventually went into hiding. If anything, your birth was what protected them. James would never have even thought of going into hiding if it weren't for you."

"So the Fidelius Charm was used because of the Prophecy made," it wasn't really a question as Harry was finally beginning to put the pieces together as to why his parents had gone into hiding.

"But how did Voldemort know about the Prophecy? You said only those to whom the Prophecy refers can lift it from the shelf, I can hardly see him enter the Ministry to see it."

"The Hall of Prophecy is where they keep copies of prophecies made; it is not where the original took place. The original was made to Dumbledore on the Sixteenth of January nineteen eighty in a shady bar. It's what the card refers to," Sirius held out the yellow tag Harry had seen attached to the ball.

"The woman making the Prophecy...that was Trelawney, wasn't it?" Harry looked at the tag. "The second serious prophecy she made according to him. He knew...why didn't he say anything?"

"Who knows? Probably thinks you are too young and all that nonsense. But your dad told me a Death Eater overheard the Prophecy being made and briefed it through to Voldemort. But he only overheard part of it and based upon the information Voldemort went after your parents and you."

"Okay, but why is he going after it now? Arthur said you've been guarding it, is that the secret weapon you mentioned when I just arrived?"

"Dumbledore certainly believes so, Snape says he has been sending Death Eaters to try and retrieve the Prophecy from the shelf."

"Why would he do that? I mean, it's already come into play, right?"

"So we thought, but Voldemort seems to believe there is an answer inside the Prophecy in its entirety. He has been looking for answers of how to destroy you."

"And believes the answer is in that. But you've made me destroy it, is there not another copy somewhere?" Harry asked, shifting on the bed to get more comfortable, not moving away from his godfather's side. "It seems a bit stupid to only have one copy of a Prophecy that could easily break."

"It can only be completely destroyed by those concerning the Prophecy, should the shelves fall over for some reason the globes will restore themselves once the shelves are returned to their proper place. Although I've never understood why Voldemort didn't simply sent a henchmen to listen to it and then take the memory as you can easily shatter it with a spell as well."

"I don't think that might have occurred to him as none of our side seems to have ever thought of it," Harry thoughtfully replied. "What happens now?"

"I'm sure Bode will reveal the Prophecy was destroyed soon and Dumbledore will no longer be able to waste manpower on trying to keep the stupid thing safe."

"Why hasn't he made me destroy it himself much sooner? If it's that simple to destroy it?"

"I wish I knew, but he was adamant we kept it safe and the Order spent many nights guarding it. With it gone, that is not necessary any more."

"But won't Dumbledore be mad when he learns you've left the house and destroyed it? I mean, I know neither Arthur nor I would say anything, but how do you know that Unspeakable won't say anything? And why did he help you in the first place?"

"Because he is an Unspeakable. They study magic and that is the only thing they answer to. Their oath is that they answer to magic's will and magic's will alone. By calling him upon his oath, I placed the both of us under Magic's protection and outside of Ministry's jurisdiction. It means he couldn't turn us in as long as we were in magic's protections and had to help us as long as our request fell within the laws."

"Which it did, so he helped us. How do you know that kind of stuff?" Harry asked amazed.

"I read a lot," Sirius smiled and Harry laughed. "Seriously, I did. You would be surprised by the knowledge you can learn by reading old books."

"I'll take your word for it. So, you've destroyed the Horcruxes he's made and I destroyed the Prophecy he was after."

"Yes..."

"Any other plans you have in mind that I would want to know about?"

"That depends on you, to be honest," Sirius shifted beside him.

"How so?" Harry looked up into the warm grey eyes he had come to love so much.

"Well, I was thinking of going away for Christmas and if you'd like that," Sirius' warm expression faltered a little. "That is if you even want to spend Christmas with me and Remus, if you don't then that's..."

"I'd love to," Harry cut him off, grinning, aware his godfather sometimes wasn't entirely sure of his place in Harry's life. "Where are we going?"

A relieved smile lit up his godfather's thin face. "I was thinking of going sightseeing in Europe, far from the war and seeing lovely sights."

"Hmmm, I've never been anywhere," Harry murmured, not entirely sure when he had gotten underneath the comforter or had worked his way against his godfather's side, but he was so comfortable that he couldn't find it in himself to move away.

And from the way Sirius was lightly caressing his back, holding him close, Harry had the feeling he didn't mind either.

"Then we will go sightseeing this Christmas," Sirius decided, his voice soft and Harry became aware of the fact that he was falling asleep.

But he didn't fight it, warm and content in his godfather's presence and the last thoughts before sleep pulled him under were that he could really get used to having his godfather with him like this and that he looked forward to the Christmas holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ I am aware that in canon the Dementors attack took place in August, but since he came to Grimmauld Place early in my universe and I still wanted to include this, I pushed the attack back to early July so events still happened.


End file.
